Black Rhinoceros
The black rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) is the most well known of the five living rhinoceros species, with its aggressive reputation and highly publicised international conservation drive. Black rhinoceros are in fact grey in colour and are distinguished from the other African species (which is also grey) the white rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum), by its pointed, prehensile upper lip; white rhinoceros have square lips. Both African rhinoceros species possess two horns, made from clumped fibres rather than bone, and the taller front horn may be 60 centimetres or longer. It is estimated that 96 % of the black rhino population was lost between 1970 and 1992. The black rhino has a characteristic pointed, prehensile upper lip, which is adapted for grasping leaves and twigs. Roles * It played Heimlich in A Wildlife's Life * It played Don Gourdon in WildlifeTales * It played Triceratops in the Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Huntsman in Elephant White and the Seven Jungle Cats (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Joe "J.J." Ranft in African Animals, Inc. * It played Torosaurus in Speckles the Leopard * It played Savage Woog in We're Back! An Amazon Animal's Story * It played Diesel in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Brontotherium in North American Age series * It played Styracosaurus in AFRICAN ANIMAL * It played Zeo Zord IV in Animal Rangers Zeo * It played Woog in We're Back! An African Animal's Story (Samwei1234 Version) * It played Dim in An African Animal's Life (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Mailbox in African Animal Mayhem *It played Ronald in 64 Zoo Lane (NatureRules1 Version) Black Rhinoceros Subspecies * Eastern Black Rhinoceros * Southern Black Rhinoceros Gallery Black Rhinoceros.jpg Zoo Tycoon 2013 Black Rhino.png Black Rhino 8.6.2012 Hero and Circle HI 48366.jpg Rhinoceros, Black.jpg Eastern-black-rhinoceros-four-years-old.jpg 33 Year Old Black Rhinoceros.jpg Black Rhinoceros Grazing.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-10.jpg|The Lion King (1994) lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5097.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) TLK3 Rhino.png|The Lion King 1½ (2004) normal_TLG_S1_E6_0343.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2731.jpg|Tarzan (1999) Dexter's Lab Rhino.jpg PPG Rhino.png peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3799.jpg|Peter Pan (1953) the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-939.jpg|The Wild (2006) Madagascar 2 Rhino.png|Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) zambezia-disneyscreencaps.com-75.jpg Phineas and Ferb Rhinos.png|Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) The_Rhinoceros.png|Tom and Jerry Black Rhinoceros (Wild Kratts).png S4E20.207_The_Guys_on_Rhinos.png|Regular Show (2010-2017) TWT Rhino.png|The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) Black_Rhinoceros (Blue Fang).jpg PPG Movie Rhino.png NatM Rhino.jpg|Night at the Museum (2006) Rhino aj.jpg Narnia Rhino.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardobe (2005) JEL Rhinos.png GaoBaM Rhino.jpg|The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2002-2007) cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-1834.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) Family Guy Rhino.jpg Rhino.png bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10165.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) IMG_7861.PNG IMG_3593.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) Rhinoceros, Black (Alphabetimals).png WNSB Rhino.png IMG 9414.JPG IMG 0677.PNG IMG 3481.PNG 273574.jpg 04_57_mission_big_game_trophy_complete.jpg 003.png|BABAR (1989) Black Rhino.png|Animal Atlas Duck with a Rhinoceros for a Father.jpg Endangered Animals.png I'm A Rhinoceros.jpg Yellow Submarine Dog and 2 Red Devils.png|Yellow Submarine (1968) Animal As Big As An Elephant Or A Whale.png|Henry's Amazing Animals (1996-2000) Elephants and Rhinoceroses Are Large Mammals that Live In Warm Climates.png Rhinoceros.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures R is for Rhinoceros.png The_rhinoceros.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Red Rhinoceros.png Sleeping Black Rhinoceroses and Tip Toeing Elephants.png TaleSpin Black Rhinoceros.png Half Rhinoceros Half Monkey.png Misleading Rhinoceros African Elephant and Nile Hippopotamus.png Simpsons Rhinoceroses.png Noah's Ark African White Rhinoceroses and Pigs.png Savanna Elephant, Black Rhinoceros and White Rhinoceros.jpg Leapfrog Elephant.jpg|Math Circus (2004) Stanley_Black_Rhino.png|Stanley (2001-2004) GOTJRhinos.jpg TheJungleBunch_Rhinos.jpg AJ_on_Nelson.jpg 16_Black_Rhinoceros.png|Kemono Friends (2015) Ronald the Eastern Black Rhino.jpg Arthur's_Nose_-_Dr._Louise.jpg Mr._Hornbill_in_Scorn.png Alligator Bear Cat Dinosaur Elephant Flamingo Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Koala Lion Mouse Newt Owl Parrot Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vulture Walrus X-Ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg Eagle Elephant Rhinoceros Hippopotamus Moose Lions Hyenas.jpg RiseLinChung90.png Rhinoceroses and Elephants Take Mudbaths.png Elephant, Giraffe, Zebra, Okapi, Lion, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Lion, Impala, Wildebeest, Hyrax, Penguin, Ostrich, Crane, Hornbill, Eagle, Augur, Crocodile, Meerkat, Leopard, Bonobo, Gorilla, Cheetah, and Chimpanzee.jpg Muppetrhino.jpg LeapFrog Rhinoceros.png SBSP Rhino.jpg Alligator Bug Cat Dog Elephant Fish Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jellyfish Kangaroo Lion Monkey Nanny Goat Okapi Penguin Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vultures Whale Ox Yak and Zebra in the Alphabet Zoo.jpg 2018-05-11 (4).png Noah's Ark Mammoths.jpg Hippopotamus Rhinoceros and Elephant.jpg Simpsons Rhino.png Fantasia 2000 Rhinos.png Star_meets_Black_Rhinoceros.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Humanoid Rhinoceros.png|Zootopia (2016) Lice Moths Rhinoceroses Camels Lizards Elephants Elks Warthogs Mosquitos Bees Bedbugs Water Striders Zebras Okapis Hippopotamuses Tapirs Tortoises Dragonflies Cockroaches Tigers Giraffes Bears Lions.png Sea Turtles Black Rhinoceroses Could Be History.png Rupert the rhinoceros-to-the-rescue.jpg Big Words Like Rhinoceros.jpg Black Rhinoceros Grazing On Ground Plants.jpg No Bail for Rhinoceros and Elephant Poachers.jpg Big Words Like Rhinoceros.jpg Wonder Pets Rhinoceros.jpg Amebatv-animalstories 335 episode 17487-Full-Image-en-US.jpg Rita's Rhinoceros.jpg Noah's Ark Rhinoceros.png Cows Giraffes Rabbits Rhinoceroses.jpg Sidney the Elephant Mister Rhinoceros.jpg Mr. Men Show Rhinoceroses.png Black-rhinoceros-anterior-view.jpg GTY black rhino lpl 131027 16x9 992.jpg Rhino (2).jpg Black-rhinoceros-.jpg Young-eastern-black-rhinoceros.jpg Diceros bicornis.jpg Joey Ahlbum Rhinoceros.jpg Photo-detail-asia-black-rhino-2.jpg Photo-detail-asia-black-rhino-3.jpg photo-detail-asia-black-rhino-5.jpg photo-detail-asia-black-rhino-4.jpg photo-detail-asia-black-rhino.jpg Female Rhinoceros Vs Male Elephant.jpg Wild Animal Attack (Rhinoceros Vs Elephant).jpg Endangered Black Rhinos.png Rosie the Northern White Rhino.jpg Ostriches Zebus Elands Elephants Penguins Geese Rhinos Elephants Hippos Lions Pigs Warthogs Vultures Storks Doves Ravens Flamingos Tapirs Buffalos Camels Impalas Muntjacs Penguins Wildebeest Vervet Monkeys Zebras.jpg AnimalStories 48 rhinoceros HD.jpg The Black Rhino Is Bad Tempered and Africa Has the Largest Land Animal In the World The African Elephant.png Ostafrikanisches Spitzmaulnashorn 5 Berlin-Mitte.jpg Black Rhinoceros (Animals).jpg White Rhino Animal Atlas.png Jumanji Rhinos.jpg Clam.jpg|Camp Lazlo (2004-2008) Totally_Spies_Rhino.png Noah's Ark Cheetahs and Rhinos.jpg Noah's Ark Dinosaurs, Mammoths, Unicorns, Dragons, Elephants, Hippos, and Rhinos.png African Animals.png Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png Black Rhino with Cattle Egret.jpg 1aeccf2f-230a-405e-be57-d5f2336a4cb8 screenshot.jpg Fisher Price Little People Black Rhinoceros.jpg Alligator Bear Cat Dog Elephant Flamingo Giraffe Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Narwhal Okapi Pig Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vampire Bat Whale Xenopus Frog Yak and Zebra.jpg Oxpecker On a Grazing Black Rhinoceros.jpg Camels Ducks Egrets Okapis Antelopes Elephants Zebras Rhinoceroses Gorillas Hippopotamuses Flamingos Penguins Doves Mandrills Chimpanzees Baboons Spider Monkeys Jaguars Leopards Lions Cheetahs Rabbits.png The Rhinoceros Was Very Impressive and It Was Quite a Big Animal But Caillou Wanted to See the Big Elephants.png 1200px-Black Rhinoceros in Sweetwater Nat Park Kenya.jpg Yo-Kai Watch Wild Exotic Animals.jpg Elephant in the Jungle.jpg Lion Leopard Cheetah Buffalo Rhinoceros and Elephant.jpg Bullfrogs Parrots Bees Bugs Chickens Rhinoceroses Lions Monkeys Butterflies Elephants Hippos Rhinos Giraffes Gorillas Meerkats Egrets Vultures Warthogs Zebras Toucans and Marabou Storks.jpg Mr. Hornbill the Rhino.png Jumanji (TV Series) Rhino.jpg DCUGZaSU0AAMMxk.jpg Horses Cows Hippopotamuses Rhinoceroses Elephants Walruses Octopuses.png Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 2.png Black-rhinoceros-flehmen-response.jpg Black-rhinoceros-dust-bathing.jpg Spike (Animal Crossing).png WWF Black Rhino.jpg Krypto the Superdog Rhino.jpg MAD Rhino.png Cwoc rhinos.png Super_Secret_Secret_Squirrel_Rhino.png 2_Stupid_Dogs_Rhino.png Elephants and Rhinos.jpg DTE Rhino.png That's a Rhinoceros.png UTAUC Rhino.png Oxpecker on Rhinoceros.jpg 17bb6aa8c1b81033f6de537977c30121.jpg R2.png Zoo Cup Rhinos.png Lion Giraffe Rhinoceros Elephant Hippopotamus Toucan Zebra.jpg ox-tales-s01e100-rhino.jpg Ox-tales-s01e100-elephant-hippo-zebra-rhino-and-lion.jpg ox-tales-s01e087-rhino.jpg Ox-tales-s01e097-elephant-baboon-pig-rhino-hippo-gorilla-kangaroo-crocodile.jpg ox-tales-s01e097-rhino.jpg ox-tales-s01e097-rhino01.jpg ox-tales-s01e097-rhino02.jpg ox-tales-s01e104-rhino.jpg Ox-tales-s01e104-giraffe-pig-baboon-lion-rhino-elephant-eagle.jpg Globehunters Rhino.png Ronald (64 Zoo Lane).jpg Books Alligator Bison Butterfly Bullfrogs Camel Deer Elephant Frog Giraffe Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Mouse Narwhal Owl Platypus Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorns Vulture Walrus Xenops Yak Zebra.jpg Armadillo Ant Alligator Butterflies Cat Dragon Elephant Frog Fly Gorilla Hog Horse Iguanas Jackal Kangaroo Kookaburra Lion Mouse Newts Ostrich Peacocks Quails Rhinoceros Snakes Tiger Unicorn Vultures Wasp Fox Yaks Zebras.jpg Birds Cattle Elephants Mammoths Beasts Creepy Crawlies Men.png Elephants Giraffes Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Vultures Eagles Cranes Bullfrogs Millipedes Bugs Porcupines Wildasses Rhinoceroses Crocodiles Hippopotamuses Lions Zebras Cheetahs and Meerkats.png DFDECA8F-3241-4457-A18A-8795CF853D22.jpeg 63FC2B77-3714-4E2B-BEC6-BFC781EA6169.jpeg 209A86D6-7978-4574-89C8-68CBC6B88B99.jpeg 5FEF0BE9-8B08-4FF7-92AF-EC6486DE6B71.jpeg 52774276-C9B1-4840-91C4-3A456E3F0823.jpeg CA047D3B-F1C4-4578-B5E3-F2AC14273F92.jpeg 73BE50A8-643C-45F6-B8B0-7ADF3ABCB2CC.jpeg B0B5DE01-9CBE-4DB8-8BAF-E8E15103F446.jpeg 9FAA52F9-DA09-4871-AF05-907483468704.jpeg CCAEAC39-74DA-4120-BD31-B4C16011E183.jpeg A920F4A7-6B89-4365-9C57-975564B45B15.jpeg ADFD5397-62D3-4685-8378-C2CD1B4325D0.jpeg 20CC515F-E1D6-44F0-88F4-7ED870D39D83.jpeg CEC56F5E-183F-4500-9FCC-71F2B9677C44.jpeg See Also * White Rhinoceros * Indian Rhinoceros * Sumatran Rhinoceros * Javan Rhinoceros Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Rhinoceroses Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Zambezia Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:300 Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:James and the Giant Peach Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Duma Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Donkey Kong Country Animals Category:Regular Show Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Grey Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Life's A Jungle: Africa's Most Wanted Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:The Famous Adventures Of Mr. Magoo Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Paignton Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:National Zoological Gardens of South Africa Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:Mother Earth Toons Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Yellow Submarine Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:The Last Of the Red Hot Dragons Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:The Ark and the Aardvark Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Rabbids Animals Category:How to Train your Dragon Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:The Old Testament Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:The Elliot Moose Movie Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Characters Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Stampede Characters Category:Appu Stories Animals Category:Animal Stories Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Movie Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:Hatari! (1962) Animals Category:Strong Characters Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Who's In The Loo? Animals Category:Thundercats Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Defenders (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Endangered Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:The Story Of the Biblical Flood by Scott Cawthon Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Awesome Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Jumanji (TV Series) Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Totally Spies! Animals Category:MAD Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:The Jungle King Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Little Bill Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:National Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:The Bravelands Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Extinctosaurus: Encyclopedia of Lost and Endangered Species Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals